


Smile

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-02
Updated: 2001-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A certain smile.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Untitled

**Rating** : PG  
 **Pairing** : Fraser/Vecchio  
 **Spoilers** : none, unless I missed one.  
 **Note** : The moment in "Pizzas and Promises",  
when Ray is leaning on the hood of the Riv and makes just the briefest  
eye contact with Fraser, Frannie rattling on in the background.   
Oh, yeah.  Another of the ANONYMOUS CHALLENGE fics from theCloset.  
 **Warnings and Disclaimers** :  The usual  
\- unowned but not unloved, yadda, yadda, yadda.  If they get dirty  
or overheated, I'll hose 'em off before I put 'em up.  Anything  
more than a friendly handshake is at your own risk, folks, just like  
real life.  
 **Feedback** : yes, please.   
Comments to

*********************** 

Smile   
MHH 

A simple smile.  Gratitude, perhaps.  Mere thanks.  Understanding.  My mind stumbles a bit, shaken by the inadvertent scope of that uncomplicated word.  Ray smiled at me in understanding.  Complicity?  No, understanding did not extend so far.  Yet. 

I am content to wait.  More than that, I will be careful not to act any differently now that the strange pulse of my relationship with Ray has taken on a clear, inescapable form.  No accidental push of mine would overbalance us into haste.  Ray would reach the same conclusion.  In time.  In understanding. 

Every player has a part.  I await my cue.   
    
  

 Return to Archive   
  


End file.
